


Then am I a Happy Fly, if I Live or if I Die

by GrecianUrn



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrecianUrn/pseuds/GrecianUrn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal says that he will protect Abigail, but she doesn't want him as a father-figure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a section from William Blake's "The Songs of Innocence: The Fly".

“Will and I are going to protect you.” Hannibal’s words seemed to reverberate in Abigail’s ears as she cried against the psychiatrist’s shoulder. Protected. That is how she felt. Those arms that held her against that hardened body did not feel like a cage, they felt like a haven.

                “Like a father?” Abigail asked between sniffles.

                “Yes,” Hannibal replied stroking her dark, glossy hair.

                Abigail sniffed and then looked up at Hannibal, who had not loosened his grip. She unclenched her balled-up fist and placed her palms flat against Dr. Lecter’s chest. “What is it?” He questioned.

                “It’s just…” Abigail hesitated, “I do not want to think of you as a father.” Her tears had stopped and although she wanted to look down, she caught Hannibal’s eyes so she could judge his reaction.

                He did not have one that she could see. “Is it because you associate fathers with what your own did?”

                “I guess that’s part of it.” Abigail bit at her lip nervously. Dr. Lecter did bring up a point she did not really want to think about. She knew all fathers were not like hers, but would her opinion of them automatically be a negative one? What if she ever had children, what would happen then?

                “A part of it?” Dr. Lecter questioned, his brow raising in curiosity.

                Abigail shifted her gaze at this point, settling it on his shoulder. Dare she tell him? What would he think of her then? She had just told him about the part she had played in her father’s murders. What was one more secret?

                His hand smoothed down the back of her hair and down to squeeze her shoulder, rubbing his thumb in circles, causing her to shudder. She was thinking about where else that thumb could be put to use. “You are no longer distraught. So this must be a good thing, yes?” Dr. Lecter observed. “Why don’t you think of me as a father-figure?”

                Abigail’s eyes wandered back up to the dark ones that loomed over her. Her hands slid further up and she slipped her arms around his neck, extending to her tiptoes so she was closer to his face. He only looked at her with a faint hint of curiosity on his otherwise collected visage. She leaned closer, drawing in a shuddered breath and staring at his mouth. He did nothing, which also meant he was not stopping what she was obviously about to do.

                Just as she closed her eyes and moved in he spoke, “I advise - ” Abigail silenced him by placing her mouth upon his. He mouth shut immediately, denying her access; he remained still as she kissed him. His lips were much softer than she anticipated; and she wanted more, she wanted them to be moving against her, not to be still.

She pulled away when she became frustrated. She expected Hannibal to let go of her, but he kept his arms tightly around her. “I suppose that is why.” He stated bluntly.

“I’m scared. Even if Will does care about me, what is going to stop him from letting something slip? How is he even going to manage to cover it up without seeming suspicious? I fought so hard to survive… what if it was all for nothing?” Abigail’s hands curled back up as they slid back to his chest. She rested her forehead between her hands and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the tears burning back.

“I told you I would protect you.” Hannibal repeated, tilting his head to look at the young woman in his arms.

She moved her head back from his body and peeked up at him through her lashes. This did not exactly seem like rejection to her. Her hands moved to grip the fabric of his vest, and she pulled him down to meet her lips. This kiss was needier. She did not get a reaction from him until she bit down on his lower lip. The sensation of his arms sliding down to circle her waist sent chills up her spine and she gasped against his mouth. She could have sworn she felt him grin into her lips.

She leaned fully against him, wanting to feel more as her hands twined in the hair at the back of his neck. She pulled him back by his hair. “If I going to die then at least allow me this.” She had seen the threat in his eyes earlier when he told her she broke his trust. She knew very well this man might kill her, but unlike her father she was not bending to his will. “Whether I live or die, at least I will be happy.”

“I cannot give you happiness, Abigail,” Dr. Lecter told her, looking down from the odd angle in which she had wrenched his head.

“You don’t think you can.” Abigail corrected him.

“I should bring you back to the hospital. They already suspect you, you do not want to be out past your curfew,” Dr. Lecter said, his hold loosening.

“Thanks…” Abigail shifted and then broke away to get her coat. She was silent the entire car ride back. She was plotting something, that much was obvious, but what?


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal’s eyes shot open in his sleep. There was someone in his house, but how did they get in? His eyes scanned his dark room; there was no one there, although his senses told him otherwise. He heard the knob of his bedroom door turn slowly, and then the door cracked open silently, allowing a dark figure to enter. He recognized that scent. “Abigail, how did you manage to get in here?” There was no reply, the figure only shut the door, putting the room back into total blackness. He could hear her slowly making her way toward him in the dark. He inhaled deeply as she approached. There was a particular scent about her. Yes, she definitely smelled of arousal.

He lost himself in that scent momentarily and lost track of where the girl was. He listened, but he heard nothing, not even a breath. He could still smell her though; she was close. His body stiffened when he felt the mattress dip beside him. She did not moved toward him, she just stayed where she was.

“Abigail, I shall momentarily forget to demand an answer as to how you got in here and ask you why you are here.” He warned, his tone not faltering.

“I was having nightmares. They’re just getting worse. You said you’d protect me,” Abigail stated, her voice sounding a bit dulled.

“So that warrants you to break into my home and accost me in my bed?” Hannibal questioned, as he stared at the blackness above him.

“I haven’t accosted you yet.” Hannibal could hear the grin in her voice.

“Yet?” He questioned.

“No, not yet,” She said with a yawn.

“This was not a very wise decision with what has been going on with the discovery of that boy.”

“I want to feel safe. I don’t feel safe at the hospital.” Abigail shifted on the bed, but did not come any closer.

Minutes passed in silence until Abigail’s breathing pattern changed. Hannibal knew she was now asleep. He knew he should take her back to the hospital, but he fell back asleep as well.

-

Abigail woke with a start and jolted up in bed. Her already panicked state intensified when she realized she did not know where she was. She was close to hyperventilating as she looked frantically around her in the dark. Then she remembered how she had climbed the wall once more and found her way into Dr. Lecter’s home and into his bed. But where was he? She did not feel anyone next to her. She moved her hands to feel around the mattress, but found nothing. She whimpered when she realized she was alone.

“I am right here, Abigail.” Dr. Lecter’s Lithuanian-accented voice came to her through the dark.

“Where?” She asked shakily.

Suddenly she felt a presence beside her and reached out, grabbing Hannibal’s wrist. “Don’t leave again.”

“I did not find it appropriate to share a bed with you,” The psychiatrist stated as he stood completely still.

“That’s why they’re secrets,” Abigail said quietly as she tugged Hannibal closer to the edge of the bed as she sat up. Her other hand hooked on the elastic of his silk pajama bottoms. She knew that if he were truly uncomfortable he would have changed back into one of his everyday suits. But he didn’t, and as her hand slipped under the silk to caress the soft skin under it she was surprised to find that there was nothing else separating his body from her inexorable touch. She let go of his wrist to move it to his hip, and slid it between the silk and his skin, snaking around to group his ass; her other hand mirrored the action on the other side. From that position she drug him closer until his legs touched the mattress, but that was not enough for her.

Abigail moved up to her knees and scooted back on the bed, keeping her hold on Dr. Lecter’s ass. She tugged him forward and he came to his knees on the mattress in front of her. She instantly went to work at the buttons on his silk shirt, and just and quickly pulled the garment off. Abigail slid her hands up from underneath his pants and up his lightly toned chest. Although she could barely see him in the dark, she knew he was not reacting to anything that she was doing. She bit her lip as she pondered on what she should do. In all honesty, she had no experience in this other than touching herself to her own thoughts. It was when Dr. Lecter began entering her more enjoyable dreams that she really wanted to do something to sate herself.

“You have never done this before,” Dr. Lecter said, making it sound more like an observation than a question.

“No,” Abigail replied, her pale hands settling on her mentor’s collarbone.

“Are you sure you want to be doing this?” That was definitely a question.

Abigail responded by bringing herself forward and biting down on his neck. Her hands went back down to his waistband, tugging it down and pushing him down to lay on the bed. Abigail pulled the pants over his ankles and threw them over the side of the bed. She posed herself over his body like a crouching wildcat as her hands wandered the expanse of his skin. With every moment she was getting more used to maneuvering Hannibal’s body in the dark. She placed a kiss right below his navel and then nipped at the skin there.

“Abigail,” he said warningly, “you do not have to do anything you do not want to.”

“Neither do you,” Abigail growled softly as her tongue traced down the line of hair leading to his pelvis. Her hand raked through his pelvic hair and tugged at it as her tongue ran down his flaccid length. She felt his member twitching to life under her lips as she ran them back down to the tip. She wished she could see his face. As far as she could tell the only thing reacting to her ministrations was Dr. Lecter’s member, he emitted no noise and remained still. Abigail frowned against the head of his penis; then her tongue traced along the slit and his hips moved slightly.

Before she realized she was pinned under the weight of his body. His hands came to the ends of her sweater pulled it over her head. Then his skillful hands were at the button of her jeans, which were removed just as swiftly. Abigail found her own hands resting on Hannibal’s shoulders as his large frame loomed over her. She leaned up and bit his chin. “I want to see you.” She released him and he shifted on the bed. The room was soon bathed in a low, warm light.

Abigail felt her pale eyes darken and grow heavy with lust as they roved over the naked man in front of her. Hannibal knelt opposite of where she laid near the foot of the bed, not moving to hover over her again. She had never actually had a fully naked man in front of her; she was enjoying what she saw. Abigail propped herself back up and then closed the space between them, slinging her arms around his neck and melding her mouth against his, driven by her desire for him and for belonging, being wanted. Hannibal’s hands slipped around Abigail’s smooth, pale back and adeptly unhooked the clasp of her bra, gently pushing the girl back from him to allow the garment to slide off. He filled his hands with the white mounds of her breasts and bent his head down to taste her flesh. Abigail groaned and one of her hands gripped his shoulder, while the fingers of the other twined in the hair at the top of his head, keeping him in place. His thumb circled and flicked at one of her pebbled nipples while his tongue and gentle teeth attended to the other. He pulled his head back up to observe Abigail’s reactions to his touch. He took each hardened nipple between his thumb and pointer fingers and pinched and pulled until Abigail mewled and arched toward him. While her eyes were squeezed shut in pleasure she missed the smirk that stretched across his artfully-shaped lips.

Dr. Lecter lifted Abigail with one sturdy arm and stood to peel back the covers of the bed to expose the black silk fitted sheet. He gently laid Abigail onto the silk and placed himself between her legs and slid off her panties. He found himself overcome by the intoxicating smell of her arousal once more. Abigail watched as he wet his pointer finger in his mouth and then spread the cheeks of her ass. Abigail was a bit confused. What was he doing? Hannibal slowly pushed his slick finger into the tightness of her ass. Abigail squealed lightly at the sudden, unexpected intrusion. He slowly pumped the large digit in and out before adding a second. He hooked his fingers inside of her, hitting a delicious spot. Abigail gripped at the silk sheets and pushed her arse eagerly down on his fingers. “Dr. Lecter,” she gasped.

“Hannibal, please,” the psychiatrist said as he lowered his head down between her legs. His tongue expertly stroked her slit, lapping up the juices already there as his fingers squirmed around inside of her. He nipped at her nub as he began pumping his fingers once more. His tongue entered her other entrance, joining the thrusting motions as the fingers of his free hand rubbed her clit. Abigail was reduced to a squirming mess under his hands, coming undone as her orgasm overcame her with a jolt. She half-screamed his name as the sudden burst of sensation overwhelmed her.

Hannibal consumed the liquid he had exhumed from her and then came up to place his mouth over Abigail’s. He opened his mouth to her, allowing the young huntress to taste herself on him. Although panting from the exertion of her release, Abigail allowed herself to explore Hannibal’s mouth as her tongue battled with his. The taste of herself upon his tongue revoked her energy as her body hummed with the satisfaction of possession.

“This is your last chance to stop this,” Hannibal said as the tip of his engorged cock rubbed at Abigail’s slick slit.

“Stop basking in my anticipation,” Abigail hissed as her legs hooked over Hannibal’s lower back.

Without the hint of a warning Hannibal thrust fully into her. Abigail cried out and gripped at the man over her, pulling him close against her as she whimpered. There was extreme pressure within her, and it hurt, like she was being wedged in two. “The pain will subside.” Dr. Lecter said as he nipped at his virgin’s shoulder. When Abigail relaxed under him and grabbed his head to pull him up for a kiss he began moving within her slowly. Abigail winced at the ache between her legs, but was soon bringing her hips up to meet his eagerly. Hannibal angled her hips as he thrust into her; when she began crying out in pleasure he quickened his pace. Once again Abigail became a quivering mess as her orgasm peaked and she repeated his name in a gasp. A few more thrusts later and Hannibal spilled himself warmly inside of her, Abigail felt the warmth of his seed flow through her, pleasantly warming up every nerve in her body.

As Hannibal went to pull out Abigail froze. “Don’t,” she insisted as her legs locked tighter around his hips, keeping his length inside of her. Hannibal rolled over onto his back, bringing the young woman on top of him, being sure to keep her impaled on him member. Abigail was asleep before Dr. Lecter’s softened member slipped out of her. The rest of the night passed without nightmares as a pool of the blood of Abigail’s stretched maidenhead and the combination of their releases dried between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Right now I think this will just be two parts, but who knows.


End file.
